A KydNumerous Christmas
by gaybaconprincess
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd has nowhere to go for Christmas! Who else to spend it with but Billy Numerous? The two have great fun in between all the pining over each other and crushing...until a certain duplicator finally admits his feelings. (First story ever) (Fluffity Fluffity Fluff,,,,)
1. Christmas Blues (Chapter 1)

[I don't own Teen Titans or any of the character mentioned in this story]

Billy Numerous, now William Strayer while he's in civilian's clothes, stood on the sidewalk of a road in Jump City in the dead of night. Billy shivered slightly and pouted up at the sky as if the snow raining down on him would take pity on the thief and cease its numbing effect on his nose. Billy, being Billy, was ill prepared for the cold conditions of Jump City's winter. He stood in dirty red and white sneakers, a pair of holey jeans, a loose red T-shirt, and a not too warm black jacket. His blonde hair was messy and dirty from not brushing it as he raked his hand through his scalp and quickly fixed his shades one last time.

Jinx and the others had decided that it would be best if the five went their separate ways for Christmas week. Go visit family, go to a party, Jinx herself honestly didn't care as long as she had time to herself for a while. Billy on the other hand wasn't too keen on the idea. Of course he missed his family back in Alabama, but he wasn't crazy about the fact that he'd be pretty miserable for the next week without his friends to occupy him. Mainly one specific friend.

Lately Billy just couldn't help but notice these little things about his little buddy Wykkyd. These little mannerisms he hadn't noticed before, hadn't ever thought of as cute either. Kyd would do this little heel bounce with his feet when he was anxious, he'd mess with his ponytail and tighten it when he got bored, sometimes he'd pull this snickery grin behind someone's back and his fangs would poke out like an overbite - things Billy hadn't thought of as adorable before. What really put Billy on edge though was when Kyd Wykkyd smiled or laughed. Kyd would blush just the faintest bit as his pointed ears would turn downwards. His smile was so small you could barely see it there, but it still had this inhuman ability to make everyone around him melt. Sadly, it seemed like he only ever did it around Billy. He didn't laugh, he giggled and snorted like a little kid. Kyd would cover his mouth and his body would shake with laughter after he heard some dumb joke Billy made up or saw a Titan have any misfortune at all be placed upon them.

As much as Billy hated this fact, he knew it was true and he had to admit it to at least himself.

He was in love with his best friend, Kyd Wykkyd.

He hated this dumb crush he had developed on the teleporter. He hated this feeling! He tried to make himself hate Wykkyd, tried to distance himself, but it never worked. Billy would lay awake at night, praying that this feeling of vulnerability would stop already. He was strong, stubborn, and an overall tough person. The moment Kyd Wykkyd would walk into the room though, Billy's big and bad facade would immediately melt away and all of his dead goldfish attention span would be completely dedicated to Kyd.

The worst part about the whole thing was the fact that Kyd was both the problem and the solution. When Billy was around Kyd, talking with him, laughing with him, just watching him sketch, all the heavy feelings piled up inside of him would numb away. He didn't feel vulnerable at all. In fact, as long as he was next Wykkyd he felt stronger than ever. It's like all the pressure and nervousness melted away because all of Billy's attention was on Kyd. Billy still had that warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach, still got the shivers down his spine when Kyd said his name to get his attention, it was just that all the bad things were slowly numbed away and all the good things were amplified by ten.

Billy sighed as he looked out onto the street one more time.

The worst part about splitting up the Hive for Christmas was the fact that while Kyd was anywhere but by Billy's side, Billy was absolutely miserable. It'd happened before and Billy never wanted to relive that experience. All the poor southerner could think about is what Kyd was doing, where he was, if he was okay, what he was thinking about. He would go into a streak of overwhelming depression and do nothing but sleep and occasionally eat. As much as Billy disliked it though, he'd have to deal with it. One week can't possibly be that bad…

Billy jumped slightly as the ringing of his phone interrupted his thoughts. Billy quickly pulled it out, taking a quick peek at the smiling face of Kyd Wykkyd he had set for his wallpaper that he'd never dare let anyone see. Billy answered the ringing phone with annoyance at whoever thought to call him at this time of night.

"Hello?" Said the southerner, it coming out as only slightly aggravated.

"...Billy?" Came the soft voice he'd branded into his brain as the voice of an angel. Kyd sounded uneasy, almost shaky.

"Hey Wyk! Geez, ya missing me already? Haha!...Wyk? Hello?" Billy said jokingly at first, but it soon turned to concern as Kyd didn't respond. That's when Billy heard sniffling. Then quiet sobbing on the other end of the line.

"Wykkyd where are ya. I haven't left Jump just yet...Wyk I need ya to tell me." Billy sounded commanding and strong for the first phrase, his voice quickly melding into soft concern as it spoke.

"I...I'm in the park. The bench we normally...we normally sit at." Came the broken voice of Kyd Wykkyd, his speech interrupted by soft sobs and hiccups every few words.

Billy quickly made his way to the park, it being walking distance from the road he was on. He slowly approached a previously crying teleporter also in civilian clothes.

"Wyk...what happened?" asked the southerner softly.

Kyd kept his head down for a few more seconds before lifting it up and looking at Billy with teary eyes. Billy shook his head as he went to sit next to Kyd, who collapsed into his embrace and began freely crying into Billy's shoulder. After a while of Billy soothingly rubbing his back and comforting him, he finally spoke.

"They...The company my parents work for...they won't let me into the hotel my parents are in for Christmas because of an...incident. Remember when Jinx had that talk with me about hiding things? A while after I finally came out of the closet to my parents, and they were fine with it. The producer was another story though. He hates me...says I'm bad business. And now...after three years of not being able to spend Christmas with my family I'm...I'm going to spend it alone in my cramped dirty room. Again." Kyd said, slowly getting angrier and angrier before unclenching his fists and sighing sadly.

"I'm sorry for bothering you with this...I just thought that maybe if I could talk to you I'd feel better about being alone for Christmas...pretty stupid, huh?" Kyd chuckled sadly before pulling out his phone and dialing the number for See-More, about to ask him to not lock the entrance to the headquarters.

Billy took a quick look in between Kyd's phone and then Kyd before scrunching his eyebrows in determination.

"Nope!" He said smiling as he plucked the phone easily from Kyd's grasp.

"Nope?" Kyd asked confusedly.

"Nope. You are not gonna spend your Christmas all alone locked up in your room. You're spending it with me in Alabama!" Said Billy excitedly.

"But Billy I-"

"Oh come on! Betcha never had a Christmas in Alabama have ya?" Billy said happily.

"Billy no! I'm sorry but...this is your time with your family. Your friends and your loved ones...I can't just intrude on that because something went wrong with mine…" Kyd explained to a pretty stubborn Billy Numerous.

"You -are- my family Kyddie. You're always there for me, you listen when I rant, you cheer me up when I'm sad, just let me do this for ya...please?" Billy said, pulling out a face he knew Kyd couldn't ever say no to.

"I...w-well...Okay! Okay, fine just stop pulling that puppy dog face with me." Giggled Kyd finally.

"C'mon, c'mon! We still gotta hurry up and catch a cab for the airport!" Said Billy, dragging a smiling Kyd with him to the once sad road he was just standing on.

Kyd, though uncertain about the whole situation, was happy to get out of the cold and even happier be able to spend Christmas with Billy Numerous.


	2. Airport Shenanigans (Chapter 2)

[Hey this part is really short compared to the others I already have written but i tried? Readers should review and stuff? I don't own Teen Titans or Sugar by Maroon 5]

Kyd was awoken to the obnoxious voice of a cab driver and the outrageous urge to sock the man in the face.

The cab driver blinked the backseat lights rapidly as he impatiently waited for Billy to wake up.

Wait…

Kyd shot up from the place his head was resting on Billy's chest and tried to make the blush on his face die down as he fought the urge to lean on Billy's warm and cinnamon smelling chest.

"Huh...wha...Oh we're here! Sorry for the wait Mr…" rambled Billy as he woke up and quickly paid the cab driver before hopping out of the cab and following Kyd who was already walking into the airport.

Kyd looked around as he walked through the double doors, taking in the fancy clean everything of the place. When Kyd was done memorizing the landscape, he started internally panicking. He was pretty sure he lost Billy until he spotted his dirty blonde hair getting tickets from someone.

Kyd quietly slipped right next to him, almost right under his arm as he boredly watched Billy purchase the tickets to their plane.

"Aww!" gushed the blonde woman at the counter. "Your boyfriend is just adorable dear! The way he just pops up all protective like!" She giggled as Kyd's whole face and some of his ears became a lovely beet red.

Just as Kyd made to protest this, Billy quickly reached his arm around and hugged a quietly short-circuiting Kyd Wykkyd by his waist.

"Ain't he just adorable? Alrighty, we'll be on our way then, thank ya kindly ma'am!" Billy said happily as he dragged a confused and still heavily blushing Kyd away from the counter and to the section their plane would be in.

"Uh…?" mumbled Kyd from next to Billy as they got in line for security.

"Huh? Oh that? That was...well the lady she gave me a few tips about which airline and all cause she thought we was a couple and all...couldn't let her down could I?" Billy chuckled.

Kyd nodded, fighting his blush down still.

'Boyfriend' sounded so much better than it should have.

After a while, Kyd's blush finally went away and everything looked like it would run pretty smoothly.

Kyd was nowhere near so lucky.

Kyd and Billy were both sitting in the chairs in the lobby-ish room with Kyd sleepily trying to stay awake by sketching random people and planes he saw pass by in his sketch pad. Kyd only every so often tuned into his surrounding to listen to the terrible pop music playing on the radio in the lobby.

Slowly the tune to 'Sugar' by Maroon 5 started playing.

Kyd was fine with this. He liked Maroon 5, their old stuff anyway.

Then Billy started singing the lyrics to him.

"Sugar...Yes please~" Sang Billy quietly with his head resting on Kyd's miniscule shoulder from watching him draw.

Kyd groaned internally and forced himself not to facepalm at the idiot.

"Won't you come and put it down on me~" Continued Billy, if not for the sheer joy of annoying Wykkyd.

"Billy." Kyd said sternly.

"Oh right here...Cause I need~" Billy resumed, ignoring Kyd's futile protests.

"Please stop, this is why you only have two friends." Kyd whined from his place next to Billy.

"A little love a little sympathy~!" Billy sang, slightly louder this time.

"Billy why are you like this." Kyd said exasperatingly as Billy burst into laughter at his travel companion's expense.

Kyd rolled his red eyes good naturedly as Billy laughed heartily. Not missing a beat, there was an announcement on the static filled intercom stating that their plane was ready to be boarded. Kyd stood up and grabbed Billy by the back of his shirt while he was still laughing and started dragging him in the direction of their plane. What was with his moronic southerner today?


	3. Music of the Night Sky (Chapter 3)

[I don't own Teen Titans or any of the songs mentioned in this story]

Kyd looked out onto the sparkling city lights below the plane and smiled as they faded out into the blackness of the night sky. It'd been about an hour on the plane to Alabama with William, Kyd despised calling him Billy. William was such a beautiful name...Kyd shook his head as if to erase those thoughts and turned to look at the now sleeping William Strayer. Kyd smiled and took off his annoying black shades from his sleeping face and placed them in a compartment in front of them before raking his fingers through his hair briefly as if to brush it. Kyd finally saw what he was doing and quickly yanked his hand away, blushing only lightly as he pulled his phone out of his black carry-on. Music always helped calm him, ever since he was a child. Perhaps it had something to do with his heritage, but it always took him to another world...a better world.

Kyd put the black earphones in before quickly scrolling past all the Melanie Martinez, the Halsey, Green Day, Amanda Palmer, finally clicking on what was his favorite song lately (it always seemed to skip between genres). The relaxing tune slowly flooded his brain, taking him away as he closed his eyes. He imagined a world where all these dumb feelings and fears didn't exist. Where he could just tell Billy he loved him whenever he wanted and they could just be happy together. They could be and do whatever they wanted without being so fearful of the stares they got from other people, or whether or not the other even felt the same way. If only…

'You were out of my league, all the things I'd believe, you were just the right guy and you were more than just a dream, you were out of my league, got my heartbeat racing, if I die don't wake me cause you are more than just a dream~,' Kyd smiled as he started tapping his foot and mouthing the lyrics to the song.

He very well didn't realize a now awake Billy was staring at him admiringly and trying his hardest not to chuckle at his friend. Billy smiled and layed his head on his shorter friend's shoulder and ignored the startled jolt the other got, they normally did this often. Kyd kept his music so dang loud that as long as you were at least on his shoulder you could hear the music and lyrics almost perfectly. Now that Billy thought about it, they actually did a lot of the things couples do. They just didn't think of it as that. Billy still got that warm fuzzy feeling when he did it, he just tried to ignore it for Kyd's sake.

'From time to time I pinch myself, because I think my girl mistakes me for somebody else, but everytime she takes my hand, all the wonders that remain become a simple fact~' Billy smiled at this, it reminded him of how he was always so self-conscious. So worried that maybe Kyd was only friends with him for the mask he put on in front of their other friends. But Kyd would always pull him to the side and snap him out of it, Kyd was the only person he'd ever met who could see straight through his built up wall.

Billy hummed and drifted back off into sleep as the chorus played on the loud headphones and smirked largely as he felt Kyd lay his head on Billy's. Billy slowly and cautiously reached across his sleeping friend's lap to grab his still playing phone to scroll through his music curiously. Billy was very, very confused. Who was Melanie Martinez? And why did she dress like a child? Who was this Panic! At the Disco? Billy scrolled past Rob Zombie, Marilyn Manson, he saw some Led Zeppelin which Billy himself liked. Billy saw P!nk, Sia, he tried his very hardest not to disturb Kyd with his chuckling as he scrolled past Britney Spears and Nicki Minaj...he finally landed on a particular song and hit play. He remembered listening to this song with Kyd before, now it always made him think of the other.

'My chick she's a little bit punk rock, can't stand when I'm listening to hip hop, she prefers White Snake over Drake, but I make her listen to it anyway~' Billy chuckled at the song's resemblance to another pretty punk rock person he knew.

'She gets mad cause I'm always on my iPhone, her Blackberry can't barely get a signal, she's on time and I'm always running late, I guess she's gonna have to wait, thinking I'm in way over my head yeah~' Billy closed his eyes finally, drifting off into sleep at the funny tune playing in his head.

The two soundly sleeping teenagers were awaken oh so rudely by the announcing woman on the speakers. They were arriving at the Alabama airport evidently. Billy was much too tired to care though, they wouldn't actually be landing for another fifteen minutes. Billy closed his eyes and tuned back into the music playing on Kyd's headphones as he ignored Kyd prodding him off of his shoulder. Billy remained motionless in hopes Kyd would give up, he just wanted fifteen more minutes. Kyd pulled off his headphones and set them on his lap before trying again to push the much heavier Billy off of him, only to have Billy lay his head in his lap since they put the armrest between up already. At this point Kyd realized all he could really do was accept it so he calmly started running his hands through Billy's hair, smiling down at him.

Meanwhile Billy was trying his very hardest not to yell the lyrics to the song currently playing from Kyd's headphones at the oblivious boy.

'She's the girl that no one ever knows, and I say hi but she's too shy to say hello, She's just waiting for that one to take her hand and shake her up, I bet I could, I wish my heart was always on her mind, cause she's on mine like all day all the time, forget me not forget me now, I've come to far to turn around, I'm here tonight~,' Billy sighed at the lyrics playing. He'd heard this song before, felt like screaming the lyrics at Kyd many many times.

'Cause I'm never going down, I'm never giving up, I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up, If you like me, just say you like me, I'm never going down, I'm never giving up, I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up, If you like me, just say you like me~!' Billy sadly sighed again before opening his eyes just barely to see Kyd with a halo of the plane's light surrounding him, he looked almost angelic. It's times like these Billy wishes time would stop forever.

"Attention passengers, we are now landing in Alabama. Please remain seated until we land and leave in an orderly fashion. Thank you." Came the speakers as Billy grudgingly got up from Kyd's lap and grumbled lightly to himself. Well, at least they were here.

[In case anyone wants to know, the songs mentions are Out of My League by Fitz and the Tantrums, Man I Think I Love Her by Stereo Skyline, and Say You Like Me by We The Kings.]


	4. The Beauty of a Pickup Truck (Chapter 4)

[I don't own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story besides Billy Numerous' family. R & R please.]

Kyd walked down the plane's ramp with Billy, feeling like an alien among the people in the airport. He'd never really been anywhere south of Jump, he'd grown up in France with his parents and living in Jump was already a huge step for him. Billy soon sensed his friend's nervousness, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"You'll be fine! It'll take awhile to get used to everything here, but it'll be fun. I promise." Billy said walking around with his uneasy friend and looking for the exit. Kyd looked amazed as he watched the people go by in the airport, he'd never seen people so friendly to each other. Meanwhile Billy was silently praying that his brother actually got the message and showed up outside the airport to pick them up.

"Billy...what if your family doesn't like me? What if they don't want me spending the week with you?" Kyd asked, suddenly extremely nervous and failing to ignore the terrifying drop in his stomach.

"You'll be fine shug! My family's not really the kind of folk to turn someone away, even if they are a little bit different. They're gonna just love ya I know it! Ya just need to calm down and be yourself." Billy said happily as he searched the parking lot for a familiar beaten down red pickup truck.

"Uhm…'shug'?" asked a now blushing Kyd Wykkyd who was fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie.

"Oh! Uh...sorry El! Guess it's my country really kicking in now that I'm back home! Down here we call pretty much everybody 'sweetie' or 'shug'. Sorry haha!" Billy covered quickly.

"Oh! Okay then." Said Kyd, only slightly disappointed as Billy mentally screamed at his slip up.

Only a few seconds later, the older voice of a familiar jerkface brother came roaring through the crowds.

"Willy, over here little brother!" Yelled Billy's brother from the pickup truck Billy was searching for.

Almost as soon as they got there, he started what he normally did. William Strayer's brother Connor wasn't exactly the 'subtle' type. He was wearing beaten down and mud covered jeans with a blue crosshatch pattern shirt and messy brown hair similar to Billy's.

"You must be Elliot! Billy here's told us a ton about you! You're a little shorter than I thought though…" Said Billy's older brother Connor as loudly as possible.

"He has?" Said Kyd slightly panicked.

"Oh yeah definitely! Why didn't ya tell us you were bringing your boyfriend for Christmas Willy?" Said Connor as Billy silently seethed at 'Willy'.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just ah...just a friend here for Christmas. That'll be okay with Mom won't it?" Said Billy, his voice cracking slightly.

"Oh she'll be fine with it! Now hop on in, we need to try and make it home before it gets too late! You know how Mom is." said Connor.

Billy and Kyd got into the pickup truck with Connor, only to realize there wasn't much room for all three of them. Eventually, they got into the position where Kyd was sitting in Billy's lap and blushing heavier than ever. His whole face and the tips of his ears were flushed a bright red as he bit his cheek to stop himself from smiling widely. Billy had wrapped his arms around Kyd's waist as to make sure he didn't slide onto messy floor and was also fighting a terrible blush. Meanwhile both of them were trying and failing to ignore the fact that Kyd seemed to fit perfectly in Billy's lap.

Connor hopped into the driver's seat after them, chuckling at their behavior. Of course he already knew about his little brother's recent pining after the other boy he brought. He wasn't stupid! And he was ready to go to hell and back to get them together. They made a pretty dang cute couple if he did say so himself. And if they thought this was bad, they were going to have one hell of a week at the house with the rest of Will's family.

Connor started up the truck, Keith Urban filling up the spaces between the three boys with his music. It took a while for Connor to actually find his way out of the crowded airport parking lot, but at least in that time it seemed like William and Elliot had settled in more. Elliot had his head leaned backwards and resting on Will's shoulder while William was squeezing his waist happily and resting his head in the crook of Elliot's neck. Connor smiled as he quietly muttered something like 'just friends he tells me, nothing more he tells me'.

Elliot would have easily been asleep had he not been so distracted by the outside scenery. It was beautiful to him. He'd never been anywhere that wasn't constantly bustling with cars and neon lights. Here, the brightest lights you'd see at night were the stars. He watched in a haze as the faint lights of Birmingham faded out into the starlit sky, the few cars he could find on the roads transforming into large grass fields littered with cows and horses. Everything was so inhumanly peaceful, not the kind of foreboding peace he was used to. Everything was so soft and rugged at the same time, quiet yet bright, strong yet welcoming. Elliot wanted to stay forever, and he had only just gotten here. To think William was born here, and made a distinct choice to leave amazed him. Elliot closed his eyes and finally ended his fight not to fall asleep, praying to whatever poor guardian angel watching over him that this wasn't some amazing dream.

William on the other hand, was wide awake. He watched in amusement as Elliot seemed awestruck by the not so amazing surroundings. Billy was taking them in as well, just in a different way. It seemed like every made up landmark they passed held some childhood memory he'd stored away until now. There he got baptised for the first time, there was where he broke his leg trying to be a daredevil, there he learned how to whittle wood for the first time with his father.

Soon enough, Billy noticed that Kyd had fallen asleep to the peaceful surroundings. He stared amusedly at his sleeping form, fighting the urge to move his hair away from his face. After a few minutes of this he could hear his older brother chuckling at his lovesick attitude and struggled with the fight against the urge to punch him in the face. Before he could however, Elliot started curling up to him in his sleep. When he was finally done squirming, Elliot had turned to lay sideways in Billy's lap. He had his face buried in Billy's chest one of his hands clutching onto the fabric tightly as Billy laid his head on top of the other's and nuzzled his hair affectionately. Screw Connor, he wouldn't interrupt this moment for the world. Soon enough, Billy too fell asleep while holding Kyd close to chest protectively. Kyd's soft breathing lulling him like a long lost lullaby.


	5. The (Almost) Kiss (Chapter 5)

(This chapter is kind of long...I don't own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned besides Billy Numerous' family)

The scent of apple pies and possibly pancakes filled Kyd's senses, waking him up slowly as he debated getting up or not. He was far too comfy...Slowly Kyd opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings, he didn't recognize the room at all. Kyd walked to the window of the room and looked out onto the endless grass and dirt road path winding down it. That's right, he's in Alabama with Billy...Billy must've let him sleep in his room. Kyd immediately felt terrible for having Billy sleep anywhere but his own bed. Kyd looked around the room for his bag before finding it and changing clothes. He quickly changed into a T-Shirt with a skull plastered on its front and a pair of black shorts, putting on black and white striped leggings and a pair of black combat boots under it. He walked into the bathroom, disgusted by his own appearance. He quickly brushed out his messy shoulder-length black hair, pulling it up into its usual ponytail look afterwards. He tried to brush the black bangs out from over his left eye, he really did. He caressed his black choker once before self-consciously trying and failing to cover his ears with his hair. Oh well, he might as well start the day.

Kyd...Elliot, he corrected himself, walked down the hall and then the staircase leading to what looked like the Strayer living room. Going off of the pictures he saw lining the wall, William had an extremely large family. This did nothing but heighten Elliot's sense of nervousness. Elliot made his way through the living room, stopping short when he noticed a large snoring figure splayed across the couch. Elliot felt even worse! Billy had given up his room and slept on the couch so that Elliot could sleep in a bed...Elliot shook his head at the redneck before walking over and covering him with the blanket lining the couch's back. He crouched down and stroked his blonde hair, smiling gently. Before he even realized what he was doing, it seemed Elliot had kissed Billy's forehead. Elliot blushed at his own actions, hoping desperately he didn't wake the other boy up. Thankfully, a good minute had passed and he was still sound asleep. Elliot sighed and stood up from his crouching position and walked into the kitchen, determined to find the source of the strange smell that had awoken him.

Once Elliot was in the kitchen, he spotted a short blonde woman making what he hoped was breakfast. She had her gold and silver tipped hair packed neatly into a bun with strands hanging loosely from it, her attire was strange to him. The woman wore a red and white crosshatch shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below her elbows, she wore jeans and a pair of white flip-flops. As to not startle her, he quietly knocked on the doorframe to alert her to his presence.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she turned around, "You must be Elliot!" she finished in a sing-song voice.

Elliot nodded, instinctively going into the 'an adult is near' pose he'd learned as a child. Almost immediately his back straightened, all emotion erased itself from his face to leave one of respect, he folded his hands together neatly in front of him, and his feet came to a perfect sixty degree angle.

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to do all that around me!" She said as she noticed how severely he stiffened.

"I'm Matilda, William's mother. And you're the lovely little boy Will's been talking about for ages" She said excitedly.

"I've just heard so much about you! Will's told me how well you take care of him - making sure he doesn't hurt himself with those stupid stunts, fixing him up when he does, makin sure he gets his rest when he's off fighting sleep...Thank you kindly for that!" Matilda said, slightly rambling.

Once he thought about it, Elliot did take care of Billy a lot...He never had a problem with doing it of course, he just never thought Billy was ever really that dependent on him for anything.

"Ooh!" The older woman cooed as she embraced Elliot in a hug. "I'm just so happy our little Will has finally met someone like you!" She said, obviously implying that they were already an official couple.

"O-Oh no...We aren't...I mean he doesn't...Uhm I-I…" Stuttered Elliot weakly after she pulled away, struggling to admit that they unfortunately weren't a couple.

"Now don't you start with that denial around me!" Matilda said, putting her hands on Elliot's shoulders.

"I've seen the way you look at him...you may not be a couple, but you love that boy plenty enough to be don't you?" She said knowingly.

Elliot couldn't do anything but nod sadly as the woman smiled and patted his shoulder one last time.

"Don't ya worry sweetheart, I ain't gonna let on that ya love him just yet. Love needs to wait, you tell him when you're ready. Just know that if ya don't tell him too soon, he might just find someone who will…" Matilda said to him slyly. If there's one thing she knows about men, gay or not, is that they are always very protective and possessive of whoever they love most. The old woman knew what she was doing, she wasn't crazy just yet. She'd planted the seed, now all it took was a few days for it to grow in the boy's head before he finally told William how he felt.

"So," She said abruptly as she continued her mixing of pancake batter, "Do you know how to bake any Elliot?" she finished. She had a lot of Christmas cooking she was gonna need to do, and she needed all the helping hands she could get. Unfortunately, all the cooking the boys around the house could do was fried eggs and grilled anything.

Soon enough, Elliot and Matilda had a wonderful next few hours bonding through baking and cooking. Matilda was over the moon about Elliot, her heart soaring at the fact that she knew her baby boy was taken care of just find as long as he had Elliot there.

After a few hours of this, Billy finally woke up from his long sleep. He shuffled into the kitchen, still dressed in his clothes from yesterday and not caring about his messy hair whatsoever. Last night after he carried Kyd to bed, Billy finally realized how tired he was from the trip there. He passed out almost immediately on the couch, exhausted from the journey despite all the sleeping he did throughout it.

Once he made it into the kitchen, he found a very startling scene. Elliot was in the kitchen with his mother, baking and wearing a somewhat girly apron. When Elliot turned to wave at Billy from the counter, Billy could feel his heart drop into his stomach. This was it for him. Someone slay him please. The moment he saw Elliot in _those shorts_ , a girly apron, covered in flour and giggling in such a lovely way, he knew for certain there was no more getting out of this. He was in love with this amazing little idiot and there was no more denying it. After snapping out of his haze, Elliot presented him with breakfast to which he gladly made disappear in the blink of an eye. If there was any one-way ticket to Billy's heart, it was through his stomach. Elliot smiled as he tried to flatten down Billy's messed up hair, which Elliot thought looked just a little bit cute.

"Alrighty William…" Came the warning voice of his mother. "What are the rules?" She asked sternly as Billy rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I know Momma, I know. No duplicating, no playing pranks on the lil' kids, no stealing, and no touching any of Dad's stuff." Billy recited all with his mouth full of pancakes.

"And no talking with your mouth full! Did you forget all of your manners young man?" The woman nagged.

"Momma…" Billy groaned as Elliot giggled at his scolding.

"C'mon, I gotta show ya something before everybody wakes up." Billy said, getting up and dragging Elliot out of the kitchen and out of the back door as the screen door made an annoying screech sound.

Billy ran to a barn not too far from the large house, half holding Elliot's hand and half dragging him the whole way. Elliot took a wary glance at it, it wasn't too sturdy looking. Paint peeling off the walls of the faded red barn, weeds sprouting out every chance they got. Billy eventually pulled him inside, the whole structure looking like a haunted house from the inside. Billy began pulling Kyd up a ladder to a large paneless window where they both sat. Kyd more nervous about it than anything while Billy let his legs swing from the height.

"Ain't it pretty?" Billy asked, looking out onto the landscape in front them.

Laid out before them was a large vast area of grass and horses that Kyd didn't notice before. Horses ran and played as the sun beat down on them, even in the dead of winter. A pod of three dogs chased the colts around happily, mimicking their behavior. Lone trees littered the ground, usually with a cow or calf hiding beneath its shade. Elliot was blown away...you could never find a scene like this in the city.

"It...It's beautiful Billy…" Elliot said quietly, not daring to tear his eyes away from the scene to see Billy staring at him in a lovesick way.

"Sure are…" Said Billy, forgetting the landscape he'd memorized as a child and instead getting lost in the amazed look on Kyd's face.

"Uh…?" Kyd mumbled, only slightly aware that Billy had meant him instead of the landscape.

"The view! Is! I meant is! Hahaha...? I uh...I meant the view is...is beautiful...yeah…" Billy covered for himself terribly. Elliot was fully aware Billy meant him, but chose to ignore it to spare Billy his embarrassment.

The oh so beautiful moment was rudely interrupted by Kyd nearly falling to his death by something rocking the wall they were on, mainly his side. Billy caught him just in time, only for them both to turn red immediately. Billy had caught him by the waist, looking like they were dancing. After Billy pulled Kyd down unto the ladder to climb down, he glared at the rude horse that had ran full speed at the wall to knock them down.

"Ellie...I'd like ya to meet Delilah. She's our...diva of the barn. She was probably getting jealous of you getting all of my attention." Billy said, looking at the stuck up white and caramel horse. Delilah whipped her head as if to hit Billy with her mane before closing her eyes and lifting her head to the ceiling. Billy rolled his eyes at the human-like horse before grabbing Kyd's hand and pulling him to pet the bridge of Delilah's nose.

"Go on...She won't bite, I swear. She's just a little prissy." Billy said, one arm holding Kyd's hand while his chest was on Kyd's back.

Kyd finally gave in and pet the larger animal, despite his overwhelming fear of being trampled or bitten. Kyd sighed in relief as the animal seemed to accept the peace offering, warming up to Kyd slightly.

"Good. See she…" Billy began but trailed off as he looked down to see just how close he and Kyd were. Close enough they could almost...kiss...if they wanted to…

"She…isn't…" Billy trailed again as Kyd seemed to step even closer to him, Kyd could practically feel the heat radiating off of Billy. They were so close…

"...hi…" was quietly muttered from Billy. All he could really muster to say at the moment. Billy went from staring deeply into Kyd's beautiful ruby red eyes to staring seriously at his small lips. How soft were they? Because they looked really, really soft. Really tempting. He'd had this thought often but it was never nearly as so strong… At this point Elliot's breathing was ragged and shallow with anxiousness, his eyes conveyed nothing but desperation and love. Just as their lips were so close to making contact...Elliot seemed to wake up from whatever high he was on.

His eyes widened as he softly put his hands on Billy's chest and weakly pushed him away with his eyes closed, he couldn't bare to see the look of despair on Billy's face as they separated further.

"She's...she's really pretty...thank you for introducing me…" Elliot said, swallowing a sob of regret between words. Elliot started turning to leave and most likely return to the house but before he could, Billy's hand was grasping his wrist. Not tightly or angrily like most would, it was soft and saddened...pleading.

"Why...why do you always do that? Why do you always pull away, right when something like this is about to happen…? Don't lie to me Eli...I know very well ya like me. I...I kinda overheard the talking you and my mom were doing...So why do you always stop yourself if you like me so much?" Billy asked him softly, silently begging him to turn around and face him. Elliot himself was on the verge of tears, he hated having to tell him.

Kyd turned suddenly, his glaring face quickly turning into one of despair as he forced Billy's hand to let go.

"Billy...William...you need to stop...you need...William you deserve someone so much better than me...Someone who won't let you down...Someone who can be there for you all the time...You deserve someone who you can love...rightly. Out there somewhere, is a girl or boy just waiting for you. They aren't a criminal, aren't some foolish little nobody with fantastic dreams of grandeur and impossible love. They will give you the life you deserve, where you can be happy and safe. Billy...I don't deserve you...And I'm not going to put you through trying to make something work with me because you pity me…" Elliot said, tears slowly rolling down his pale face one by one.

"I'm...I'm so sorry…" Elliot sobbed brokenly before bolting away from the barn to who knows where. He felt like he was breaking into a thousand pieces with each step he took.

Billy felt terrible...he wanted so badly to wipe away those tears streaming down Elliot's face and tell him just how much he loved and wanted him...how he deserved to feel loved by Billy...why Billy loved him so much...but he couldn't do it. Billy was never one for words...he had these thoughts all the time but he could never put them into sentences. If he'd just said something, anything, then Elliot wouldn't be running away from him crying right now.

He angrily punched the wall of the barn at his own lack of action before sitting down and leaning on it, holding his head in his hands and groaning at his latest screw up. He had to do something...anything. He had to tell Elliot how he'd always felt, no more putting it off. Billy stood up with a new sense of purpose, running back to the house to find somebody who'd help him.

[Final chapter of the day...wow I had a lot of time on my hands to write this...To Be Continued tomorrow hopefully]


	6. Apologies (Chapter 6)

[I don't own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story besides Billy Numerous' family]

Elliot Matthew Knight sat alone on a bench in Paris, France. After running for awhile he realized he had nowhere to go without teleporting, and subconsciously chose the one place that felt like home to him.

Elliot sat in a garden, struggling against tears. He felt like he'd been crying forever. He looked up at the abandoned mansion in front of the garden, all worn down and empty. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on his shoulders before sighing deeply. What was he supposed to do now? He had made Billy a promise, and Elliot was never one to go back on his word. Either way, Billy was his best friend. Even if Billy hated him now, he had to go back for him. He had just had to get his thoughts in order first.

He loved William Strayer, loved him more than he'd ever loved anything or anyone before. It was scary to say the least, to be so connected with someone to know that if you lost them you'd fall apart. He knew Billy could do better though. He wanted Billy to be happy much more than he wanted his own happiness. Not to mention the fact that he was pretty sure Billy only liked him out of pity. He couldn't deny he felt...something, in the barn with him, but Billy was simple minded. He was probably fooling himself into thinking he liked Kyd.

Kyd was torn between sinking into the ground or just flat out screaming as he saw some happy generic couple walk by the bench he was on. Kyd reached into the inside of his shirt, pulling out the pendant necklace he kept hidden beneath. It was Billy Numerous' symbol that he wore on his chest, Billy gave it to him a long time ago as a promise. He had to go back, knowing Will he was probably worried sick. Elliot stood up, mouthing a quick goodbye to his old home one last time before teleporting back into Alabama, America.

When Kyd opened his eyes, he was in Billy's room again. Everything about it was now haunting though. The whole room screamed William Strayer, and he couldn't do anything but lie on the bed and cry into the sheets. Why...Why couldn't he be like everyone else? Why did he have to be him? Why couldn't he be straight?...or born a girl?...or just not exist at all? Kyd cried until he felt like he couldn't cry anymore, all the tears had drained away what little emotional energy he had left as he eventually cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile William was downstairs scheming away. They only had three days until Christmas, and in that time Billy was going to show Kyd just how much he loved him. He was never one for words, so his actions would have to do. Billy refused to just leave things as is, he couldn't take all this pining and fear and worry anymore! He'd gathered his siblings into the living room, all of them laughing and giggling and making fun of the poor boy. Finally, Billy had had enough.

"Now ya'll listen up!" he yelled seriously, everyone immediately stopping their teasing. Billy only ever yelled or got serious when something big was happening.

"I know ya'll think that this something to be funny about, but it's not! I...I love Elliot, okay? I wanna make him happy, wanna show him I can be everything he wants...And I need your help. Ya'll don't gotta help me but...I'd sure appreciate it...I-" Billy said, more serious that anyone had ever seen him. All seventeen of his younger and older siblings, cousins, and other teenage and child family members immediately paid all their attentions to him. Finally one of the young twins spoke up above everyone else's silence.

"Oh shush up and just tell us the plan already ya dingus!" She yelled rudely, reminding Billy way too much of Gizmo.

Billy smiled widely as everyone else agreed to helping him. After telling them his plan, he set on his search to actually find Wykkyd. The family helped him, hunting up and down the outside and inside of the house until Billy finally entered his room. He found Wykkyd sleeping with tear tracks still drying on his cheeks, breathing shallow and empty. Billy had never felt so terrible in his life, but Billy wasn't one to pity his feelings and instead made them better. But Wykkyd at least deserved an apology, even if he was sleeping.

Billy made his way over to the still unmade bed and sat down next to wear Eliot lay on his side, facing the wall. Billy raked his hands through his hair one last time from nervous habit, trying to gather what to say.

"Wyk...Ellie...I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry...You and I both know I'm no good with words unless I'm positive ya ain't listening to 'em...I love you Kyd-kat...I really do...Your my best friend, ya been there for me in my worst times and made 'em better...I wish you could just see that...I wish you could open your eyes and see what I see. I think it's that dang hair of yours actually. You're...you're beautiful, and talented, and smart...way smarter than me...you can light up a room when ya smile so pretty...ya know I used to think you weren't half demon at all. I thought you were really just some angel tossed out of heaven, you was just too scared to admit it...Ellie...I couldn't ever imagine my life without you, or with someone else...You mean the world to me...I just...I just want to make ya happy...I want ya to feel loved, 'cause that's what ya are...Loved so much. I'm sorry I did this to ya...I just seem to screw everything up don't I…? I guess I'll let ya sleep Ellie...just...I'm sorry….I really am." Billy said quietly, his voice more articulate than it'd been in ages. His voice wavered from up and down, joking to morbid. After a few minutes of watching Elliot's chest slowly rise and fall, he stood up and left the room to let him be.

Little did Billy know Elliot wasn't asleep at all, he was always a terribly light sleeper. He was woken up by the creak of the door when Billy entered. He still felt terrible, but listening to Billy had slowly made him feel better. This time he knew Billy wasn't in love with him out of pity or remorse, Billy had no idea he was listening to him so what he said was completely truthful. Slowly as Billy spoke, Elliot's smile grew more prominent as a single tear rolled down his chalky cheek. Not out of sadness, not even close, but out of relief and happiness. A while after Billy had left, Elliot finally lifted himself up off of the bed and pulled himself down the stairs. Knowing Billy, he probably had some elaborate stunt planned to make up for what he'd done.

[Leave a review….please…..?]


	7. Dress Up? (Chapter 7)

[I don't own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story besides Billy Numerous' family]

Elliot walked into the living room to find a strange and somewhat amusing sight.

William was struggling with three small children in his arms, trying his hardest to keep them away from the present that were placed under the unlit tree. It seemed like every time one of the children were out of reach of the presents, another took its place. Finally after a few minutes of this, Elliot took pity on the blonde and grabbed one of the children that was hanging by her legs from Billy's shoulders like monkey bars.

"Hey! Hey...uhm...look Elliot I...I'm really, really sorry I uh...I just-" Billy stammered quickly as Elliot interrupted him by wrapping his smaller arms around Billy's neck, hugging him tightly and ignoring the faint blush on Billy's cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It's...It's okay, really. You're still here with me, that's all that really matters." Said Kyd with a small shy smile that made the southerners heart melt as he pulled away.

"Speaking of here! Guess who's not here...and guess what he left behind!" Billy said excitedly as he held up Connor's truck keys to Kyd's surprised face.

"Billy…" Kyd said warningly.

"Oh come on! This is gonna be the one day we can use the truck 'cause Connor is gone to work with Dad and there's this really nice new food place that just opened up in town and-" Billy whined childishly to which Kyd giggled before finally giving in.

"Alright, alright. It's not like I was going anywhere else anyway. Someone has to make sure you don't try shoplifting while you're in town." Kyd said, giving himself an excuse to actually have some fun for once.

"Hurry up and go change, it's a real nice place and I don't wanna look a fool just 'cause we forgot to wear something nice." Billy said, rushing Kyd up the stairs.

Before Kyd could interrupt him to tell him he didn't really bring anything nice, he was already pushed into the room he was previously in and rolled his eyes before shaking his head. He started rummaging through his cluttered black suitcase, hoping he had something that wasn't too dirty or rugged looking in it. Just as he was about to give up though, a loud knock came on the door. Kyd opened it to find someone who indeed resembled Billy, but definitely wasn't Billy.

A girl who looked just below his age bustled past Kyd and made her way into the room, looking cross with the pale boy despite his not having even met her yet. The girl had dirty blonde hair like Billy's except hers was much longer and put into a braid that went down to her lower back. She had on shades like Billy's, but instead of the normal farm attire everyone here seemed to wear she wore something much more city-like. Purple skinny jeans and a pink T-shirt paired with muddy sneakers and a face covered in designer-looking make up.

"What was that numskull thinking?! Of course you don't have any good clothes, you packed for a run down Alabama farm, not a date night on the town! Ugh that stupid baboon doesn't know logic when it hits him in that redneck face of his! I swear-!" The girl yammered on as she paced back and forth in the room, waving her hands around to show how infuriated she was.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. How rude of me really...I'm Sabrina. I'm William's cousin, I just came here a few days ago for Christmas all the way from Metropolis. I heard all about the big fiasco going on with you two and I'm here to help! Tis I, here to save the gays! I'm fully aware of your...fashion lack. Lucky for you, I always pack plenty of clothes to try and make Will wear so he'd look a little less terrible. All we have to do is tighten them to fit you! Now come on, come on!" The still bustling girl yammered quickly, already ushering him to the pink leather suitcase she had set on the bed.

By the time they were done, Kyd felt sick to death of clothes. But still, he thought he did look nice, at least he was good enough to finally get out of the room with the fashion crazy girl. He wore a purple suit vest with a nice black buttoned undershirt that he'd rolled up to his his wrists. He wore nice black dress pants and a white tie that he'd learned to despise. He actually felt...really pretty. It felt nice to dress up, though there was no way he was changing out of his sneakers.

Kyd walked down the stairs, struggling not to stare at Billy who had also changed clothes. Billy was wearing a black tux with a red tie and still had his shades and muddy boots on.

"You...You look beautiful El…" Billy said, trying not to gasp. While Billy struggled with the fight against gathering air in his lungs, Kyd was struggling with the fight to make his legs quit wobbling. He felt even more nervous than before since he found out that Billy genuinely liked him. Billy and Kyd walked to the broken down pickup truck, both lost in their own thoughts of anxiousness and fear.


	8. A Date? (Chapter 8)

[I don't own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned besides Billy Numerous' family]

Elliot breathed in the unexpected area of an almost completely abandoned park. It was entirely deserted besides the eerie creaking and swaying of a few swings and the rusted over benches that were scattered about. Elliot was confused, didn't Billy say they were just going out to eat? Then of course, you should never expect the usual from Billy.

"I...Well the place don't actually open for a while so I thought...I mean maybe we could just hang out here?...together? Is that okay?" Billy asked, looking beyond nervous. He was scratching the back of his neck in nervous habit and Elliot had given up trying to tell himself it wasn't cute.

Elliot smiled and nodded before chuckling out a comforting 'of course' and heading in the direction of the lone swings. He sat in one and looked at Billy expectantly, giving him puppy dog eyes until he finally sat in the swing next to him. Elliot swayed back and forth slowly, humming a bittersweet tune he had learned as a child. He was fully aware of Billy's staring at him, his uncertain frown slowly began a small smile of comfort.

"My parents never did let me play on swings or playgrounds like other kids...said I needed to grow up because of the big plan they had for my life...little did they know I was never really going to grow up huh?" Elliot said bitterly, letting his long black hair hang in front of his face.

Billy didn't really know what to do, he was never any good with emotions, so he did what his gut told him to. Billy slowly reached over to where Elliot's dainty hand was lain on his knee, delicately lacing their fingers together. Elliot always did have such girly hands, they were pretty though. Soft and always freezing cold too. He barely noticed that Elliot had stopped his swaying and was now staring at him with wide eyes. Billy looked up and now even slower reached over to Elliot and put a warm hand on his cheek before pushing his ebony hair behind his large ears once again. Elliot looked so cute when he was blushing…

"Sometimes...people grow up in different ways. It's not really a bad thing I think." Billy mused, his hand still brushing through Elliot's hair as he smiled and giggled at his comment.

"You wanna maybe go for a walk? The woods are mighty pretty when the sun's going down." Billy said suddenly, only halfway snapping out of his daze.

Elliot quickly said yes before Billy led him down a long winding path that cut through the woods and then came back to the park area. They walked in a comfortable silence, both just enjoying the other's company and glad that their earlier drama was over. They were about halfway through the path into the woods when a strange orange cat started clinging to Elliot. Elliot quickly picked up the fluffy creature, obviously happy to be paid attention to by a cat.

"I've never seen her warm up to someone so quick! She must really like ya Ellie. That there's Pumpkin, she's a cat my family took care of for a while. Ya see how she walks all funny? She grew up in a barn, and now she's completely convinced she's a horse! Won't eat nothing but apples, prances around like she own whatever she's near…" Billy said rolling his eyes at the cat that Elliot seemed ecstatic about.

"Hey, I think this is about the time the restaurant is finally open. Wanna go on and head on out?" Billy asked, only slightly jealous of all the attention the feline was getting. Elliot nodded eagerly, he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast and he was starving.

Elliot watched as the town flashed by him in the truck, he'd been asleep last time they drove through the small town's streets and he really enjoyed the close atmosphere of it. The people faded by the truck slowly, all waving or smiling at the beaten up Chevy. The red truck finally stopped at a small eating place that did look pretty fancy compared to the rest of the town.

Soon enough, the pair were seated across from each other in booth with a window view of outside, it was dark enough out to see the starlit sky. Elliot easily made the choice to focus on the patterns lighting up the night to distract him from the burning sensation he felt in his ribcage that paired along with the voice screaming in his head something along the lines of 'tell him you love him already you stupid egotistic wimp'. Billy on the other hand was busy memorizing every aspect of Elliot into his brain. The way his eyes lit up when he started counting off constellations in his head, the way his hair shined and his skin glowed like an angel's in the moonlight outside, Billy was almost completely lost in his thinking when that same bunch of hair interrupted his staring by making its way in front of Elliot's face.

"Billy...can I ask you something?" Elliot asked while quickly tucking his hair back behind his ear.

"Y-yes...of course." Billy replied, kicking himself for stuttering at the shivers that went down his spine from the soft way Elliot said his name. Elliot looked uncertain for a moment before finally braving up the courage to ask him.

"Is this a date?" Elliot asked plain as day.

"I-I...I mean well...I...It's whatever you want it to be...i g-guess…" Billy stammered, red faced. He hadn't meant for it to be a date at first but it just...happened. He certainly didn't mind it though. Billy was soon snapped out of his haze by Elliot's frail, chalky hand reaching over and laying on top of Billy's comfortingly.

"Well...whatever it is...thank you, you didn't have to do this but...thanks William." Elliot said sincerely. Billy smiled widely, all his worry gone for now. The two spent most of the dinner having the most fun since they got there, talking, laughing. They talked about everything, Elliot told Billy about the stars, and Billy started attempting to name off the family staying with them for Christmas. They had a blast, and to Billy just seeing Kyd laugh and smile eliminated his nervousness about everything.

[this chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason? I don't know why? Reviews are massively appreciated!]


	9. I Love You (Chapter 9)

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. wOW I don't like this site sometimes. I uploaded this like three months ago but apparently fanfiction didn't register it or something? SO here's a super late chapter you were supposed to get a long time ago. Enjoy.]

The drive home was quick, spent in comfortable silence as Kid Rock filled the stereos in the beaten truck. Elliot kept stealing quick, admiring glances at Billy, just to help himself with the internal debate of what exactly he was about to do. For once, the lights and the atmosphere of the small town were distant to him, he had much pressing matters to stress over as of now. He needed to finally tell Billy how he felt, or it was going to rip him apart from the inside out. Just thinking about a confession was making his stomach dip and his heart stop.

As the Strayer house came into sight of the truck, Elliot could feel his pulse quickening, his stomach dropping, his hands shaking. As they fully pulled into the driveway, Elliot took one last deep breath. _It's just like singing,_ he told himself, _just pretend you're calm and it will come out that way._

Elliot took another deep breath before finally turning to face William while they were still in car, thinking hard about his decision and remembering everything Will had told him in his room earlier. He had to do this, if not for himself then for his friend.

"Hey." Elliot said nervously, his voice wavering with obvious nervousness.

As Billy turned around, Elliot placed a cold hand to the side of his face and leaned in to place a timid kiss to the swell of his cheek, all the while Billy blushed uncontrollably. He tried to discern any explanation from his friend's expression, but it only showed shyness as normal. Elliot's eyes were closed and his ears were downturned as he blushed again, harder this time. He looked happy, like a weight had been lifted off of him.

"I...I-I love you too William." came Elliot's quiet reply as he bit his lip and his hopeful eyes opened up to his confused friend who was speechless. Finally after what felt like hours of tormenting silence to the two, Elliot got out of the truck and left Billy to process what just happened on his own.

Before long, Billy snapped out of his daze and ran after Elliot, who was making his way to the porch. Billy caught him just as Elliot's hand was resting on the doorknob to the front door, catching him by the arm and turning Elliot to look at him in surprise.

"You...I mean...You're...okay w-with the…? I...erm…?" Billy stuttered gracelessly as Elliot gave him that amused smile he loved so much.

Elliot chuckled sadly before finally answering his still confused companion.

"I...I was awake...when you said all that stuff earlier." Elliot said softly with an small smile as Billy's expression fell in embarrassment.

"I...I think I finally understand what you've been trying to say Billy. And...I love you….I'd like to finally be more than a friend, if you still love me that is…?" Elliot asked, filled with nervous tension.

Billy sucked in a deep breath. Billy's fallen expression slowly widened into a beaming grin, which then morphed into boisterous laughter as he grabbed Elliot by his smaller waist and spun him around yelling something that sounded like 'are you kidding?'. Once Billy realized what he was doing he abruptly put the smaller boy down, blushing all the way.

"S-Sorry! I...uh...I forgot about how you're all...not touchy-feely with most folks-" Billy begun, before he was interrupted by Elliot.

"Some people...are an exception. You are definitely one of them." Elliot said calmly.

Billy smiled bashfully in the light of recent events, chuckling quietly to himself.

"So...now we're uh…?" Billy said light-heartedly.

"Boyfriends. Yes, or I would hope so." Elliot finished for him.

"Finally!" Came the loud voice of Billy's mother, who was watching them from the lit up doorway with her hands on her hips and a crowd of the Strayer family whispering and giggling behind her.

"Momma!" Billy screeched, his whole face beet red as Elliot hid his also red face in Billy's shoulder. Before the two could stop her, the woman was already dragging them inside and rambling about how 'she knew it' and 'it was only a matter of time'.

Eventually Elliot and Billy were both sat on the couch while Billy's mother was still yammering about God-knows-what from the kitchen, some generic movie playing in front of them on the TV. They were close, like they normally were. Their knees were practically touching and Elliot could feel the heat radiating off of his fr-boyfriend. _Boyfriend_ , he corrected himself, smiling giddily at the term. For once, Elliot didn't stop the contact. In fact, Elliot actually managed to make his way under Billy's arm to lean against him more than sit next to him. His heart felt like it was about to burst, every pump of his blood felt like it was amplified by ten. While he was on cloud nine, he didn't even notice when William smiled down at his new boyfriend warmly, resting his head on Elliot's and pulling him closer by the waist.

After a while of the movie and realizing there was no way in hell Billy was going to try to get up and wake up his sleeping beauty, they ended up laying down next to each other on the couch, Elliot snug in his boyfriends chest every now and then mumbling something incoherent.

They ended up falling asleep like that, snuggled close together with the faintest static of the TV barely registering in their minds. They also didn't register when Sabrina Strayer snapped a photo of them on her phone, whisper something that sounded dangerously similar to 'blackmail material'.

[Yeah, I'm gonna try to work on this story more. But one major thing that keeps it going is reviews, if I don't get them I kind of assume nobody wants the story continued so review please! Any requests you may have or ideas you want to happen in the story are majorly welcome! Also, if you've read any of my other works you've probably mention a schizophrenic Punk Rocket headcanon of mine, I finally wrote a (super gay) story for it! I doubt I did it justice but read if you'd like. Also, I want to thank Stella Bella 123 for reminding me to get back on this. I totally forgot about this story until she sent me a message, so thank you!]


	10. AN

[Hey, I'm gonna post this to one chapter in all of my stories. This is a list of crack pairing I like that I plan on writing for at least once, if you don't like my pairings or think they're weird then okay I guess. If you have any requests for these pairings, you should send me them so I can write them out! The ones crossed out are already written for, though I'd love to do more and am planning on continuing those!]

JeriKyd (Jericho x Kyd Wykkyd)

AngRae (Angel x Raven)

WykkydFlash/KydFlash (Kyd Wykkyd x Kid Flash)

PunkCid (Punk Rocket x Johnny Rancid) (Still desperate to do more of this though!)

Jerald (Jericho x the Herald)

KydNumerous (Kyd Wykkyd x Billy Numerous)

StarMoth (Starfire x Mammoth)

Kolinx (Kole x Jinx)

SeeKyd (SeeMore x Kyd Wykkyd)

Punkicho (Jericho x Punk Rocket)

HerSee (SeeMore x the Herald)

KydRob (Kyd Wykkyd x Robin)

Eyetning (SeeMore x Lightning)

BBJer (Jericho x Beast Boy)

[Desperate for requests, so send them if you can! Thank you!]


End file.
